Pokemon AR
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Pokemon Aura Rebound; Fem!Ash fanfic- A train ride home turns into the adventure of a lifetime for twelve year old Ash Ketchum, can she beat this new threat? More inside, rated T for Safety. Any ideas for a pairing will be very much appreciated.


A/N. Ok, I know it's been a while, but I was having some technical difficulties… Again… Anyways, I'll be attempting to update all of my older stories within the next few weeks, but I make no absolute, set in stone promises. Also, it may take a while as a) there are a lot of older stories and b) some may wind up being placed on revision because I think I can make them much more better than they already are, however good they may already be. Also, there is reason c) which is the world might supposedly end on Friday. The chances of that last one are very slim though, but you can never be too careful. … Just kidding XP!

Oh, and even though this story has the appearance of some legendary pokémon in it, that doesn't mean Ash is the chosen one. Actually, in this, she isn't, because I honestly don't believe that canon!Ash is the chosen one either. If somebody out there can show me irrefutable evidence that clearly states that canon!Ash is the chosen one, then I shall change my mind, until then, I stand firmly by the belief that people in the pokémon world have a bad habit of misinterpreting prophesies.

Also, I may or may not be continuing this, I'm not sure yet… Depends on how many reviews this receives I guess… Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story and thanks for reading!

Summary: Ash Ketchum, feeling unusually defeated after placing second place in the Unova League on top of other more personal matters that she refuses to dwell on, decides to head home for an extended break from her travels across the pokémon world. Her plans and wishes however are usurped when she winds up boarding a train back to Pallet Town and runs into a couple of familiar faces, and some not so familiar at all.

Suddenly and without warning, Ash now finds herself drowning in a sea of confusion and danger when she is recruited by this gang of seemingly misfits, now forced into fighting an opponent the likes of which she has never faced before.

Can Ash and her new friends take down this new foe, or are they really in over their heads this time around?

**WARNING! CYNICAL FEM!ASH FANFIC! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**EP. 0: Train to Disaster**

* * *

"Uh…Uh-um…" a tall man stutters as he stares down in growing fear at the pair of ruby red eyes gazing back at him in disinterests from the face of a little girl barely two years past ten and maybe, if he were to truly let his mind wander to such places, straight through himself and into his soul. With a child of his own around the same age who smiles all the time, the expression on this one is quite disturbing, and he is only brought out of his stuttering stupor by the almost irritated chirp of a yellow puffball mouse that sits on the young girl's shoulder, red cheeks crackling with electricity as it chirps its name once again.

"Pikachu…" the little pokémon coos, looking almost as bored as its trainer does, said girl lifting a hand to scratch at her scalp in growing irritation before giving the pokémon a short pet and then shoving her hand back into the pocket of a loose fitting and almost over-sized looking jacket, the hood large and adding to the shadows that short, jet-black and uneven bangs create in order to further hide her eyes as it seems. What makes this meeting even more nerve-wracking for the man as he wraps sweaty palms on the blue fabric of his uniform, is that he recognizes this child from the TV, from all the tournaments he watches with his nine year old son who aspires to be just like her even though she is a girl and he in his young age firmly believes that girls are not cut out to be pokémon trainers of any sort. She is Ash Ketchum, a young pokémon trainer hailing from a small town located in the southern tip of the Kanto Region, just on the other side of the Silver Mountains that protect the Johto region in the east. She is famous for how many tournaments she has participated in, how talented she is when it comes to pokémon and battling, but she has yet to win a tournament.

The man, as he fiddles with his hat nervously in an awkward moment of being glared at while he continues to helplessly stutter, is shaken from his thoughts by the sound of the girl clearing her throat in annoyance. She is getting tired of waiting for him to find his voice.

"Can I just get my ticket please?" She asks, violently tugging a hand from one of her large pockets and thrusting it out in front of his face. In all honest, and despite how rude she is being, he really can't blame her for her short temper and snapping at him as she is. He truly has taken far too long to do as asked, and she is a paying customer.

With a nod of the head and a quick apology that is for once not stuttered out, he rushes to the back of the small, stuffy with the heat of the day, booth he works within and completes the transaction, quickly handing the ticket over; she's taking the scenic route apparently, as instead of taking a direct flight back to Kanto from the Unova region, she took a plane to Johto and has decided from there to take the train back.

"H-here you go." He manages finally, and with a polite bow which is returned with a barely noticeable nod of the head from the girl in thanks, she leaves, the long, jagged yellow tail of her pikachu the only way of telling her apart from the growing throngs of people before that too disappears in the multi-colored and constantly moving crowds, and he can't help but wonder why? Why she looks so tired and exhausted with the world as a whole.

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed that little prologue, it was going to be a full chapter but instead it turned out like this. Anyways, please leave a review and thanks for reading guys! See ya!


End file.
